I Never Thought This Would Happen (A danisnotonfire fan-fiction)
by DucksGoRawwr
Summary: When a obsessed Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) fan contacts him through YouTube, she reckons she's just going to be classed as another obsessed Danosaur, she couldn't be more wrong. This will change her life forever, people will know who Roxie is.


It was early on Friday morning, I was lounged on my sofa munching on some BBQ Flavor Llama snacks. (A/N; Yeah, where I live, they are actually a real thing and damn they are tasty!) I glanced at the clock and realised the time, 1:00 am, Shit. I shot up fast and legged it out of the living room, through the hall way, up the stairs, along the landing and into my room, tripping over what I think was shoes and face-planting my bed. Ow. I reached underneath my black leather bed and pulled out my Macbook, opening the lid, turning it on a proceeding to wait for it to wake itself up. After a few minutes, probably less but I wasn't really taking much notice, I typed in my password and logged on. I had 7 un-read emails, but I haven't got the the time to be checking them now. I opened my browser and my homepage, YouTube appeared. At the top of my subscription box, there it was, A brand new danisnotonfire video titled "Life's Unanswerable Questions" I crossed my legs to get comfy, then double clicked the video. After 7 minutes and 37 seconds, it was over, I was still laughing and man-kinds stupidity, but inside I felt sad, no more Dan Howell until next Thursday.. what am I doing with my life, obsessing over some YouTuber I'll never meet.

Deciding I wasn't yet ready to sleep, I realised lately my subscription box had been lacking some AmazingPhil lately, I went to his channel and realised he hadn't uploaded for 2 weeks! Ashamed Phil, A-SHAMED. But, I love him, you can't not love him, it's the same with Dan, they're seriously love-able guys. I convinced myself to get off my lazy ass and go find my camera, Canon 60D, same one as the guys and proceeded to film a lovey dovey video response to Dan's video, telling him how obsessed I am with him and Phil and how I would give anything to be able to meet them both. I rendered my newly recorded video and posted it as a video response, I wasn't scared because I thought they probably gets thousands of these, they won't watch it, mine won't stand out to them any more than any of the others would, or so I thought.

I logged out of my Macbook, turned it off and shoved it back under my bed. I undressed and put on some pj shorts and my "I'm A Danosaur rawr!" t-shirt, put today's clothes in my linen basket and walked back downstairs into the kitchen. I turned off the tv that shows outsides CCTV, boiled the kettle and rummaged through the fridge to find some food, I found some chicken, lettuce and mayo wraps then collected the milk, a cup, poured in some of the milk and placed it next to the kettle. I retrieved my wraps and placed them on the table, I finished making my cup of tea and set that down beside my wraps too. I nommed down both wraps and finished that off with a burp.

"Excuse me" I said, to nobody but myself.

I grabbed my cup of tea and headed up to bed and closing the doors behind me. I plodded up the stairs and into my room, placing my cup on the desk. I walked off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash off today's makeup. I dried my face and went to walk back into my room when I see a figure standing in front of me, I know, its Ryan, my brother.

"Hey, did you want something?" I spoke, holding back a yawn.  
"You disturbed me, Roxanne." He scolded.

Oh god, he used my actual name, not Roxie, He's definitely not a happy bunny.

"Sorry bro, well mum's away, might as well make the most of it." I smiled.  
"Whatever, I'm going back to bed" He said, un-impressed.  
"Night" I replied, blankly.

I walked off into my room, put my phone on charge and drank down my cup of tea, placed the cup back down on the side and eventually climbed into be and drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

***

10:12am, I was awoken by the sound of banging downstairs. I swear if Ryan is trying to get me back for waking him up last night, I'll hurt him. I lay there for a minute, maybe I might be able to get back to sleep. CRASH. Or not. I climbed out of the covers, goosebumps appearing, I obviously forgot to turn the heating on before I went to sleep last night. I turned on my light.I went to the bathroom; did my business clean my teeth and combed my hair. I walked down the stairs, to see Ryan attempting too cook.

Facepalm.

"What are you doing" I say with a sigh,

"Cooking, problem?" He replies, harshly.

"Nope, not at all.." I say.

I walk over to the fridge; Open it, grab a glass, pour myself some orange juice and shut it again, trying to leave the full blown disaster as fast as I possibly can. I proceed back upstairs and go to check my youtube. I wonder along the landing and back into my room; Sit on my bed, Grab my Macbook, turn it on, log in and bring up youtube. I have an inbox, but I want to go check the views on my video response to Dan first. I find the video and click on it, expecting about 100 or so views and probably a dislike or two from a few angry "obsessed danosaurs"... more like stalkers.

I almost dropped my Macbook on the floor.. I refreshed the page and nothing changed.

"This must be a joke!" I said, to nobody in particular My video.. 12 thousand views, 1,000 likes and 4,000 comments! I might have 300 dislikes but oh well. Then it suddenly hits me.. DAN MIGHT OF WATCHED THIS VIDEO! I squeal on and off for about 10 minutes and then have an uber sore throat so finish off my orange juice.

"May as well check my inbox now I've calmed down" I say to myself.

I click on my inbox and there it is.. right there.. Him. He sent me an inbox. He knows I exist He messaged me, He messaged me.. DAN HOWELL MESSAGED ME! I begin to hyperventilate, start to shake like a leaf, attempting to click the message but they were shaking too much, Tears start to run down my cheeks, Dan finally recognized me and now he's attempting to talk to me! I take a deep breath a double click the message, it read;

"Hey,

I saw your video response and though it was so kind and cute! You're a really true Danosaur and I think that is so sweet. I want to tell you that I'm going to a meet-up tomorrow in London, in Jubilee Gardens and would love it if you could come along and say Hi, I'd love to meet my biggest fan. Let me know :)

Love and Hugs for my Danosaur,

Dan xx"

I screamed. Oh my gosh, this is like a dream come true, Jubilee is a 20-odd minute walk from here, I can meet Dan.. I CAN MEET DAN!


End file.
